Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (även skriven som CALL OF DUTY: MW3, COD: MW3, Modern Warfare 3 och MW3) är uppföljare till Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Bakgrund Modern Warfare 3 är det tredje avsnittet i Modern Warfare-serien, och den åttonde delen i Call of Duty-serien. Som sina föregångare, så är spelet en förstapersonsskjutare. Infinity Ward:s Robert Bowling bekräftade att spelet körs i minst 60 frames per second.Modern Warfare 3 "locked" at 60 FPS, a "core design principle" På Gamescom 2011, rapporterade Activision att Modern Warfare 3 på PC lanserades med dedicated servers.Modern Warfare 3 to have dedicated servers on PC Sledgehammer Games har meddelat att Modern Warfare 3 inkluderar en separat inställning för färgblinda, som gör det lättare att skilja vän från fiende i spelet.Modern Warfare 3 för färgblinda Kampanj Spelaren tar rollen som ett flertal karaktärer under kampanjen. Från början till slutet av enspelarläget, förändras perspektivet till följd av handlingens utvecklingsgång. Varje nivå är ett uppdrag där en serie av militära mål uppvisas på skärmen, som markerar riktningen och avstånden till dem. När spelaren lider skada, visas det blod på skärmen. Hälsan regeneras med tiden. Uppdragen varierar från bana till bana. Oftast har man som uppgift att nå fram till en särskild checkpoint, eliminera motståndare i ett specifikt område, skydda ett visst mål, eller plantera sprängmedel på fientlig uppsättning. Spelaren har sällskap av trupper som inte kan ta order. Miljöerna i spelet sker i Himachal Pradesh i Indien, New York, Sierra Leone och Bosaso i Afrika, London, Paris, Prag, Hamburg och Berlin i Tyskland, Sibirien och Dubai. Handling Modern Warfare 3 är en direkt fortsättning på Modern Warfare 2, och som kretsar kring Task Force 141:s fortsatta kamp mot Vladimir Makarov, ledaren för en rysk ultranationalistisk terrororganisation (Inner Circle). Efter händelserna i det förra spelet, har det Tredje världskriget brutit ut mellan Ryssland och USA sedan massakern av Zakhaev International Airport i Moskva, som Makarov utförde för att starta kriget. Vladimir har även tänkt att använda kemiska vapen mot Paris, London och Berlin för att eskalera striden, och att kidnappa Rysslands president Boris Vorshevsky. Samtidigt invaderar ryska styrkor USA:s östkust och Tyskland. Ett Delta Force-team vid namn Team Metal, under befäl av Sandman, skickas ut för att slå tillbaka ryssarna och bistå Task Force 141 i deras kamp mot Makarov. Tillsammans försöker de att driva bort ryssarna från USA och Tyskland, stoppa terrorattackerna i Västeuropa, rädda Rysslands president, och besegra Makarov innan det är för sent. Röstskådespelare *Kevin McKidd - Kapten John "Soap" MacTavish *Billy Murray - Kapten John Price *Brian Bloom - Yuri *Sven Holmberg - Nikolai *Corey Stoll - Sergeant Derek "Frost" Westbrook *Christian Coulson - Sergeant Marcus Burns *Roman Varshavsky - Vladimir Makarov *William Fichtner - Sandman *Troy Baker - Truck *Timothy Olyphant - Grinch *Jonathan Chase - Brian 'Lynx' Ross *Tony Curran - Baseplate/MacMillan *Craig Fairbrass - Sergeant Wallcroft *Bruce Greenwood - Overlord *David Anthony Pizzuto - President Boris Vorshevsky *Julia Arem - Alena Vorshevsky *Carmine Giovinazzo - Menige Martin Raymond *Corey Webber - Volk Nivåer Karaktärer Achievements/Trophies Survival Mode Modern Warfare 3 inkluderar ett nytt spelläge, Survival Mode. Survival Mode går ut på att en eller två spelare kämpar mot oändligt många nivåer av fientliga attacker, där varje ny nivå blir svårare. Spelmetoden har jämförts mycket med Treyarch:s Zombie Mode. En skillnad mellan dem, är att fienderna i Survival Mode inte spawnar på bestämda platser som i Zombie Mode, utan istället på taktiska ställen, som beror på spelarnas tillfälliga position på kartan. Spelmetoden är tillgänglig på alla multiplayer-kartor i spelet, och i Survival Mode kan spelarna tjäna ihop pengar till olika föremål, som exempelvis vapen, vapenuppgraderingar, ammunition, granater och C4.|titel=Hands On With Modern Warfare 3’s Version of Horde ModeModern Warfare 3 preview: Spec Ops Survival mode Survival Mode är kompatibel med alla multiplayer-banor.Modern Warfare 3 'Survival Mode' preview Mission Mode Modern Warfare 3:s andra stycke av Special Ops, är Mission Mode, som påminner om Spec Ops i Modern Warfare 2. I Mission Mode har man som uppgift att slutföra ett flertal särskilda uppdrag på snabbast möjliga tid.Modern Warfare 3 Spec Ops – Mission Mode Maps Mission Mode är ett separat system för rankinglista och progressivitet.Modern Warfare 3: new perks and modes revealed. Everything you need to know Multiplayer Infinity Ward har i och med Modern Warfare 3 moderniserat hela killstreak-systemet.Modern Warfare 3 Killstreak system completely changed Det finnas tre annorlunda "strike packages" för pointstreaks - Assault, Support och Specialist. Assault, likt som i tidigare spel (Black Ops och Modern Warfare 2), erbjuder mer dödliga pointstreaks, som attackplan av olika slag och Predator Missiles. Support å andra sidan för med sig mer (för laget) gynnande pointstreaks, som exempelvis UAV och Counter-UAV. Till skillnad från Assault, så går inte ens poinstreaks att "brytas upp" ifall spelaren dör, utan samlas ihop över en match när man får kills, hur många gånger man än dör. Väljer man Specialist så kommer man belönas med (extra) perks, istället för pointstreaks, för sina kills.Call of Duty XP: Opening Up Modern Warfare 3's New Strike Package System Det är också bekräftat att sättet man rankas upp i multiplayer, och låser upp vapen, perks etc., blir unikt. Till skillnad från Call of Duty: Black Ops' "Codpoints", har Modern Warfare 3 ingen egen valuta.Modern Warfare 3 multiplayer unlock / rank system won’t use currency Infinity Ward har slopat det som allmänt väckte förargelse hos spelarna i det tidigare spelet, som exempelvis Commando-perken, One Man Army-perken och Nuke, detta i ett försök att sätta skickligheten främst hos spelaren. Quickscoping återvänder i Modern Warfare 3.|titel=Modern Warfare 3's Best New Features Ett helt nytt spelsätt kallat Kill Confirmed har inkluderats i Modern Warfare 3. I Kill Confirmed är spelaren tvungen att plocka upp svävande id-brickor från fallna fiender för att dödandet ska bekräftas. Ifall motståndarlaget dock är först på id-brickan, så kommer det andra lagets "kill" att dementeras.Modern Warfare 3's 'Kill Confirmed' multiplayer mode revealed En annan spelmetod, betitlad Team Defender, är också tillagd. I Team Defender är båda lagen strävade efter att få tag på varandras flaggor, och bevara kontrollen över dem för att samla ihop poäng.|titel=Modern Warfare 3 multiplayer detailed Via privata matcher finns det nya spelsätt, såsom Infection (där de infekterade dödar fiender för att rekrytera dem till sitt lag), Drop Zone (där man är tvungen att hålla en drop zone för poäng och care packages), Team Juggernaut (båda lagen spelar vid sidan av varsin Juggernaut-karaktär), Gun Game (bli den första att döda med alla vapen i spelet) och One in the Chamber (där alla har tre liv, och det enda tillåtna är en pistol med en patron, där man tilldelas en patron varje gång man dödar någon). Utöver detta kan man skapa sina egna spellägen, där man själv kan ändra inställningarna, som exempelvis antal spelare och tidsgräns.|titel=Say hello to the new Modern Warfare multiplayer experience Call of Duty: Elite I och med Modern Warfare 3, har Activision lanserat en ny tjänst, skapad av Beachhead Studios och betitlad som Call of Duty: Elite, som fungerar med både Black Ops och Modern Warfare 3.Call of Duty Elite Subscription Service for Black Ops, Modern Warfare 3 and Beyond Samtliga Call of Duty-spelare har tillgång till Elite''s basdelar|titel=Call of Duty: Elite – så här funkar det (som bland annat inkluderar statistik över spelandet, tillgång till klanskapande, Facebook integrerat i spelet, analys av vapenprestation och matcher|titel=Call of Duty Elite free features detailed, “even haters can play for free”). Betalversionen är på 50 dollar per år, och inkluderar bland annat unika klanfinesser, dagliga tävlingar och tillgång till ''Modern Warfare 3:s alla DLC-paket (minst 20 stycken).Call of Duty: Elite – det här får du om du betalar Call of Duty XP För att marknadsföra Modern Warfare 3, höll Activision ett två dagars evenemang, kallat Call of Duty: Experience, som ägde rum i Los Angeles, från den 2 till 3 september 2011. Bland annat visades Modern Warfare 3:s multiplayer för första gången offentligt där, och besökarna blev de första att få spela det. En 1 miljon dollar-turnering ägde också rum, inklusive andra aktiviteter.Happening Saturday: Call of Duty XP Dessutom tilldelades alla på Call of Duty XP en gratis version var av Hardened Edition.ONE EPIC EVENT Galleri P90 Third Person MW3.png|En soldat i Special Air Service SAS Member MW3.jpg SAS control point MW3.jpg SAS RSASS Underground MW3.jpg Arkaden SAS.png Ranger MW3.png|En soldat i U.S. Army Rangers Rangers Hamburg MW3.png Rangers taking cover MW3.png Derek+Frost+Westbrook.jpg|Sgt. Derek "Frost" Westbrook, en medlem i Delta Force. Beginning Back On The Grid MW3.png|John Price och John "Soap" MacTavish Video thumb|center|335 px Kuriosa *Spelet är omnämnd i komediserierna Två panka tjejer och 2 1/2 män. *I filmen G.I. Joe: Retaliation spelar Duke and Roadblock (spelade av Channing Tatum and Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson) spelarläget Survial Mode i banan Village. *Det är det sista spelet i spelserien som släpptes till Wii. Källor pl:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kategori:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3